


Blindfold

by NeonDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Sometimes a blindfold is all you need to be confident.





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



He sat on the bed, his pants off but shirt still on. His legs were crossed and his eyes on the blindfold in his hands. She came into the bedroom slowly, closing the door behind her. "Caleb?" Her voice was soft, cautious, as she walked over to stand in front of him. He looked up and smiled at her, making her smile in return.

Gently, she took the blindfold from his hands, getting on the bed and kneeling behind him. "Ready?" He nodded again and she slipped the blindfold over his eyes, making sure it was secure. He felt relaxed, calm, as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He hummed softly, his eyes closed behind the cloth.

Her fingers trailed down his neck to his shoulders. She leaned forward, her hands moving down to unbutton his shirt slowly. He leaned back into her. "I've got you." She kissed the shell of his ear. "I've got you." She repeated, barely above a whisper.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, she slipped it off his shoulders and tossed it to the side. She leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to his cheek."How do you feel?"

"Good." His voice was low, a soft grumble in his chest. She nodded, pleased, and kissed his cheek again. She shifted and helped him move until he was lying down with his head against the pillow. She moved to straddle his thighs and smiled down at him.

"Color?"

"Green." She nodded once and leaned down to kiss him properly, her hair cascading over her shoulder. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back, his hands settling on her thighs. Her hands trailed down his arms and up his sides, stopping on his ribs.

"May I?" He nodded and she nodded too, slipping her fingers under his vest and pushing it up his chest. He shivered, his fingers tightening on her thighs. "Are you cold?"

"Yes." His voice croaked and he cleared it, trying again. "Yes." She kissed him once more before moving to grab the blanket, pulling it over their shoulders.

"Better."

"Much, thank you." He smiled and she kissed each of his eyes through the blindfold, making him gasp softly. She kissed down to his lips again and nipped softly, making him gasp again. She deepened the kiss, her hips starting to move against him and her hands on his chest. he moved his hands from her thighs to her ass, squeezing for a moment. She moaned and kissed him harder, her hips rolling more.

He shivered again but for an entirely different reason, a moan slipping out. He rolled his hips back as he started to pant softly. "I want you so badly Caleb." He shivered again and her fingers found his nipples, rolling them gently. He panted more and rocked his hips, needing friction between his legs.

She sat back to take off her bra, throwing it down the bed. She kissed him again, more frantically as she moaned and panted against his mouth. She lightly pinched his nipples and his hips jerked, another moan slipping out.

His hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts, his fingers rolling her nipples slowly. She moaned again and arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands more. He moaned and rocked his hips. "Please." He whispered, desperate to be touched. She nodded and kissed him again before sliding down his body. She slowly pulled down his boxer briefs and pulled them off his legs, dropping them to the floor. She palmed at him and he panted hard, rocking his hips up and spreading his legs more. Slowly she spread him open and slowly rubbed at his cock with her finger. His breath hitched and his hips jerked at the sensation.

"You're so wet." She panted. He gripped at the blanket and squeezed his eyes shut. Leaning forward, she carefully licked at at him, making a strangled cry of pleasure escape his lips. Feeling emboldened, she licked at him again, going slow. He was panting hard, it felt incredible.

She hand squeezed his thigh and started to lick at him more broadly. He whined and rolled his hips as she licked up the length of him, moaning. "You taste so good." She sucked on the head and he sobbed, his hips jerking. He could cum already just from that. She kept licking and sucking at him, using the tip of her tongue to tease the head and down to press at him. she was driving him crazy from all the attention. "Wanna make you cum." she mumbled, sucking on him again. She sucked harder and harder.

"Stop! I don't wanna cum yet." He was panting hard, his lungs aching and his cock throbbing. "Please, not yet." He tried to slow his breathing, wanting to prolong it as much as possible.

She moved up his mouth to kiss him. "I love you so much." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her as she slotted their legs together and ground against him. She whimpered, wanting to cum too. She leaned down to lick and suck at his nipple, making him hum softly. She moved to the other, doing the same.

"Do you want me to use your vibrator?"

He nodded. "Yes please." She kissed him then got it out, turning it on low. She pressed it to his cocked he moaned, starting to pant again. "Fuck." She smiled and pressed the button, letting it move up to it's fastest speed. He panted hard and rolled his hips, trying to find the perfect spot and yet shy away from it, the feeling so intense.

"Please, I want to see your face." He nodded and she pulled the blindfold off. He blinked a few times and looked at her, his eyes wet. She kissed him and brushed his hair back, getting a grip and pulling slightly. She lined up the vibrator again and he kept trying to pull away. He wanted it to last forever but he so wanted to cum. She kissed him and moved it aside, giving him a break. He breathed through it and she started again, gently edging him. When he started to fight, she pulled it away, she hand still in his hair. She tugged on his hair and pressed it to him again. Right away he tried to pull away. She shifted to pin his hips down and found the perfect spot. She left it there as his body tensed. It was happening, he was coming, he panted hard and his body arched off the bed. She kept the vibrator on his cock as he groaned and writhed under her. When it became to much, he shouted and she started, pulling it away and turning it off.

Setting it aside, she crawled back up to cuddle him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Give me a few minutes and it's your turn."

"Take all the time you need." she smiled and kissed him softly.


End file.
